


Loveland

by pistashanut



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s) - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Boyfriends, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loveland, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: You and Tom were sent to South Korea to promote your new movie. During the press junket, one of the interviewers asked you what places in Korea you would want to visit. You mentioned Loveland in Jeju Island. Tom didn’t know what it was until you and the interviewer told him about it. The next day, you and Tom visited the said park.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Loveland

“So, before we end this interview,” the Korean lady in front of you said, all smiles out. “Any places here in Korea you wanted to visit?”

Tom looked at you, signaling you to speak first. You tapped a finger on your chin, looking up and smiling. “I’m a sucker for historical places, y’know. I’m thinking of Gyeongbokgung Palace and the DMZ.”

“DMZ is on my list too!” Tom affirmed.

“I’m also thinking of Jeju Island,” you added.

“Ooo, Jeju Island! Jeju-do is just one plane ride. The beaches there are magnificent!” The reporter boasted.

“I heard the tangerines are great there,” Tom said and you nodded.

“And since you’re a known tea lover, Tom, you might enjoy O’Sulloc,” the reporter suggested.

“What’s in there?” Tom asked. “Is it tea?”

“It’s a tea museum within a green tea plantation!”

Tom looked at you. “I think we should visit Jeju Island tomorrow!” He said excitedly.

“I’m down!” You immediately replied and laughed. “But there’s this place in Jeju that has been on my list of to-visit places in the world,” you said and the reporter asked what it was. A naughty smile played on your lips and the reporter beamed.

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” The reporter said.

Tom looked at both of you, unsure of what’s happening.

You giggled. “I’m not sure if we’re on the same page but the name of the place is already in my mind.”

“What’s happening? Are you two having a telepathic transfer of information?” Tom asked.

You glanced at him. “Kinda?”

“Okay, spill it out!” The reporter gave up. “What place is this?”

A blush crept on your face as you bit your lip. “Okay!” You threw your head back, stifling your giggle. “I can’t believe I’ll be saying this on international media. But, hey, we’re all adults here!”

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Now you have my curiosity.”

The reporter was already giddy in anticipation. You raised a finger. “Loveland!”

The reporter slapped their knee and laughed. “I knew it!” You both laughed.

While Tom was sitting on his chair, brows furrowed, and lips pursed. “What is Loveland?”

The two of you settled, remembering that Tom Hiddleston was still with you in the room. “Uh…” The blush on your face became stronger.

“Are you telling him?” The reporter asked you.

“Yeah, yeah. I will.” Your eyes dropped to the floor, trying not to feel the awkwardness. You and Tom became close friends since you two worked on this movie and both of you have been comfortable telling each other anything, even spilling some of your secrets to each other. But now that Loveland came up, you can’t seem to explain to him what the place was. It felt awkward. Suggestive thoughts have started to bombard you since the place came up in the interview. You gave out a nervous laugh, silently cursing yourself.

“Earth to you?” Tom playfully elbowed you.

“Yeah, yeah! So, Loveland.” You turned to him, face hot. “Loveland is a park in Jeju Island that is…”

Tom tilted his head when you went silent for a few seconds. “I’m listening,” he said in his Loki voice.

“Calm down, Loki.” You chuckled. You always lose it whenever Tom uses his Loki voice unexpectedly. Since you first saw him as Loki you thought Loki and Tom were hot. But when you started to work with Tom you tried to suppress all the feelings that you felt for him, thinking that he wouldn’t like you that way and vowed that everything would be professional between you.

Until right this moment. Your feelings resurfaced and you can’t help but have the thoughts - especially that you’re talking about Loveland.

“Loveland is…” Tom’s blue eyes were focused on you, waiting for the big reveal. “It’s a sex theme park!”

Tom’s jaw fell and he blinked. “I beg your pardon?” He said.

You and the reporter laughed. “It’s a sex theme park,” you repeated.

“What do you mean a sex theme park?” He asked, now facing the Korean reporter for help.

“What she meant is that Loveland is a park dedicated to sex. There are sculptures of -” the reporter faced the cameras “-can we discuss this while the camera is running?” The cameraman and your PR managers gave a thumbs up. You found them and Luke and your own PR manager were already hiding their laughter. “There are sculptures depicting sexual positions all over the park. Jeju Island is known to be the honeymoon island also because of that park.”

It was Tom’s turn to blush now. “Really?” He laughed. Not even a nervous one. He turned to you. “Why would you want to visit that place? Are you on a honeymoon?” You let out a loud “no!” He laughed again. “I swear, she has a peculiar taste,” he told the reporter.

“No, man. I have an interesting taste,” you retorted.

“Oh yeah?” He raised an eyebrow at you then addressed the reporter. “It’s because of her I read Necrophilia Variations. I never knew I would read something like that in my life.” Tom recollected and a number of people in the room laughed, including you. “Anyway, speaking of Loveland. Now my interest is piqued.”

You looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s go there. Tomorrow!”  


* * *

You and Tom took the first plane leaving Seoul to Jeju Island the next day. You both agreed to explore Jeju-do the whole day and put Loveland as the last destination before you go back to Seoul. The unholy thoughts came rushing through you since the first time Tom agreed to go to Loveland with you. You couldn’t believe you were exploring that place with the man you had a huge crush on. It was too surreal.

Every time Loveland comes up in the discussion, you would notice Tom’s eyes dropping and a blush appears on his cheeks. He would start to stutter and look at you through hooded eyes. You even suggested dropping the park from the list if he’s not comfortable visiting it but he rebutted and said “are you forgetting that I’m British? I could definitely handle that.” You rolled your eyes and laughed.

Once the plane landed, the two of you rented a car, leaving you to drive since you’re the one who knows how to drive a left-hand drive car. Your first stop was breakfast near a tangerine plantation before heading to the museums and the natural sights on the island.

Fast forward to the afternoon, after getting your tea fix from O’Sulloc, you gripped the steering wheel while waiting for Tom to enter the car. When he closed the door, you relaxed your grip. “Ready?” You asked as you started the car.

“I was born ready, baby.” He fastened the seatbelt.

“Let’s go.” You backed the car. The thoughts never stopped bombarding you. You had an idea what to expect in Loveland and it wasn’t helping to calm down the feeling inside. You had the mildest tea from O’Sulloc but the pterodactyls in your stomach still wouldn’t calm down. The drive was grueling for you. The thoughts made your pussy clench and you could already feel moisture beginning to show up between your legs. You distracted yourself by listening to the Korean music playing on the radio and listening to Tom’s comments about the places you two have been and answering him.

Then you parked the car on the designated lot. The entrance was a few yards from you and you couldn’t help but bite your lower lip in excitement. You have been waiting all these years to visit Jeju-do to explore Loveland. You got out of the car, slinging your Instax on your shoulder, and pressed the lock button. The car alarm blared and you whipped on your heels.

“I know you’re über excited but I haven’t gotten out of the car yet,” Tom said and he closed the door.

“I’m sorry!” You pressed the lock button again. “I just can’t wait to see the sculptures!” You were practically hopping in place.

He smiled and walked to you. “I can see that, darling. You’re the only person I know who’s excited to see sex sculptures.” He extended an arm to you and it rested over your shoulders. “Shall we?” You two walked to the entrance.

There were a few people lining up even though it was late afternoon. Some tourists were looking at both of you, recognition dawning their eyes. “I think some people know us here,” you whispered over his shoulder. “Luke’s going to be pissed at the fan photos that’ll emerge any minute from now.”

Tom’s arm was still on your shoulder. “I told him to enjoy the field trip while we’re out here.” He looked at you and winked. You giggled in reply. “I told him to fuck off and let me enjoy this quiet day with you.”

You blushed. He sounded sincere with his words. “Did you really tell him to fuck off? Can’t see you as the type to do that.”

“Ehehehehe…” You heard from him. “It was just implied, darling.” He removed his arm when it was your turn to get the tickets. “Tickets for two, please.” He held out his two fingers at the booth and pulled out his wallet from his pocket with the other hand.

“Here you go!” You thrust your payment to him but he raised a hand.

“I got this,” he said over his shoulder.

“No way.” His lips pursed to the side when you said that. “Are you sure?”

“Yep,” he replied, popping the P. He received the tickets and held it up between the two of you. “Are you ready?”

You grinned like a kid about to enter Disneyland, only thing is this is erotica land. “Yes!” He gave you the ticket and you walked to the entrance.

Before you were an old Korean couple, probably in their 60s. The woman was giggling over what the man was saying when you two stopped behind them. Tom was studying his ticket while you took an Instax photo of the line and Tom’s quizzical look trying to understand the Korean alphabet. After a few seconds, the woman turned to you and Tom and smiled. “You are cute couple!” She said in English. “Are you -” her finger moved side to side between you and him “-on a honeymoon?”

Your smile froze. Beside you, Tom looked up from his ticket and blinked. Then you heard his “ehehehe.” You gave the old woman a polite giggle, not knowing what to say until Tom placed his hand on your hip and pulled you closer to him.

“Yes, actually.”

 _What the actual fuck, Tom?!_ You screamed inside your head. Your head turned to him and the old lady.

The old lady giggled in excitement and nudged her husband with her elbow, pointed to both of you, and said something in Korean. The old man beamed and shook your hands. “Congratulations!”

Tom reciprocated with a reasonable firm grip. “Thank you so much.”

The woman held your arm gently. “I hope you’ll have a fruitful marriage!” You gulped and gave out a nervous giggle. “And I hope you’ll get tips from this park!”

“Oh, yes!” You laughed and held the woman’s hand into yours. “That’s why we’re here.” You winked at her and she laughed, shaking your hand. The park attendant called your attention and the four of you started to move inside. You pulled Tom back a little, pulling his hand that was clutching yours at one point. “Why did you say that we were engaged?” You muttered.

Tom chuckled. “I think they’ll find it weird to find a couple of friends who looks like an actual couple to visit a place like this.” He raised your linked hands. “Just play along.” He then kissed your forehead.

_Oh, how I wish this was a real thing._

You two walked the ‘safe area’ where parents will drop their children. You instantly forgot the fiasco and it was replaced by sheer excitement. Beyond the vast thicket was the sex art. You pulled Tom to the entrance of the thicket and when you reached the other side you heard him say “oh my god.”

Before you were a statue of a naked woman sprawled on the ground. Her head thrown back and she was grabbing her left breast and her other hand is down on her lower abdomen. You released Tom’s hand and immediately snapped his dumbfounded face. “Why?” He said in resignation.

You pulled the photo from the slot and fanned it. “Your reactions are priceless.” You gave him the photo and you heard him laugh at his own face.

“Touché.” He pocketed the photo and stared at the woman. He watched you as you moved around the sculpture, looking for a good angle to snap with your iPhone. As he studied the curves and the form of the sculpture, he suddenly felt hot inside. He knew he was starting to blush since he could feel his cheeks and the back of his neck to heat up. He wished the weather allowed him to wear a jacket and a scarf to cover the blush but, alas, the weather only let him wear a light, denim, buttoned-up shirt and black jeans.

The sculpture’s lips were parted in sexual ecstasy. Tom’s eyes veered to you, who was touching the curves of the sculpture. One by one the sculpture turned into you.

Tom moved on to the next sculptures on his left. Slowly they moved on to the next sculptures, commenting and studying the art and the form of the sculptures. Sometimes you two would laugh at the jokes you would create. When it came to the interactive sculptures you two were pushing each other, challenging each other to sit on the sculpture’s butt or lap. You couldn’t stop laughing when he tried to kiss a male statue.  


* * *

“That was one helluva park!” Tom said when both of you crashed in the car Luke called to pick you up from the airport.

“You had a cup of the best tea in the whole of Korea and actually brought a bag home and the park is what you’re raving about?” You slouched next to him. Basically let yourself fall against him.

He let you and he even wrapped his arm around you. “It was the most unusual place I’ve ever been in my life, of course, I’ll be talking about it!” You smiled and shrugged. You noticed the driver peek on the rearview mirror but you didn’t mind. “I think I would need a drink. You still have that Möet in your room, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You want to crack it open later?”

“Sure. Give me at least 30 to 45 minutes to wash and get dressed. I’d like to enjoy that bottle in my silk pajamas.”

He laughed. “No problem. Just give me a text if I can swing by. I’ll also bring the Jameson.”

The driver dropped you at your hotel and both of you dashed to the elevator. The ride going up was full of laughter as both of you recollected the moments you had on the island. You also discussed the other sights you have not visited due to time constraints. The elevator beeped on your floor and you parted ways, him off to his room and you to your room. You immediately drew a bath right when you entered your room.

40 minutes later Tom’s phone beeped. He checked the notification and it was you, telling him the green light. Tom grabbed the bottle of Jameson on his way out and after a few steps, he pressed the doorbell. The door opened and revealed you wearing the hotel’s fluffy, white robe, and black silk peeking on your chest area. “Ta-da!” He presented the Jameson to you.

“Möet’s chilled and ready for the night!” You let him in and he closed the door behind him. 

As you opened the Möet, he couldn’t help but imagine what you were wearing underneath. Is it a dress? A two-piece silk night apparel? He placed the Jameson on the table and settled on the couch as you handed him his glass of Möet. He raised his glass. “To Loveland!”

“What?” You laughed. “Are we really going to toast for Loveland?” You stood in front of him.

“It was the best place on our trip!”

“What about the whole Jeju Island?”

He rolled his eyes and feigned disagreement. “Fine.” He playfully pouted his lips. “To Jeju Island!”

You clink your glass to his. “And Loveland!” You settled next to him.

“Hey, that’s not fair! I wanted to say it,” he quipped.

“Then let’s do it with your Jameson!” You sipped on your champagne.

After the Möet and when the Jameson was opened, you were sitting close to Tom already and unconsciously running your fingers on his arm that was perched on the backrest of the couch. Your knees folded under you. He was scanning the photos you took on your phone. You cradled the glass of whiskey on your other hand, resting on your bare thigh.

“I can’t believe you took these with an iPhone,” he commented.

“I’m _that_ good, love.” You giggled and you popped your bare leg from under you and plopped it on Tom’s black sweatpants-covered thigh. You sipped on your drink.

Tom looked at your leg on his. “What are you wearing?”

“Mmmm, starting now, huh?” You batted your lashes at him.

He chuckled. “No. I might see something that I’m not intended to see.”

You swirled the glass. “We’ve been to Loveland and you’re still concerned about that?” He placed your phone down the table. “Why don’t you find out?” A brow raised.

He cocked his head. “Is that a challenge?” You bit your lip and tried to hide it behind the glass. He got the glass from you and placed it on the table. “You know I don’t back down from a challenge,” he said as his hand traveled from the table and up to your leg.

Your heart skipped a beat, trying to remember what you said and what led to this. You placed your right elbow on the backrest, on Tom’s left arm, which he dropped and rested on your back. His right hand went down your leg again. “Tell me, was that a challenge?” His hand reached the hem of your robe and he drew random lines on your skin, waiting for an answer.

“What are you going to do if it’s a challenge?”

“I’ve studied the sculptures from Loveland, remember that,” he muttered in his sexy, baritone voice.

That’s it. You lost it. You felt yourself pool between your thighs. Your stomach clenched, so did your pussy. Your right hand found the back of his neck and you gently clutched on dear life.

His hand traveled up under the hem of the robe. “So, you’re wearing a dress underneath?” His hand moved further until he felt your underwear. His breath hitched when he felt that you were wearing a lace thong. Your head dropped on the backrest, eyes silently pleading for Tom to do something. His blue eyes found yours and his fingers pushed your underwear and traced a line along your folds. You let out a soft gasp as you buried your face on the couch and you spread your legs wider for him.

“How are you this wet already?” His thumb found your clit, he started drawing circles with it as his index and middle finger teased the entrance of your pussy. He grabbed the back of your neck by his left hand. You found your lips against him, kissing you lustfully. You spread your legs further apart, and while moving, you felt that Tom was already hard underneath his black sweatpants.

Without warning, Tom pushed his two fingers in you, making you throw your head back and let out an airy moan. Tom caught you with his left arm, letting you sit upright the whole time. He watched you close your eyes and part your mouth. Your left hand traversed over his chest and you fisted his shirt when he increased his pace.

Tom could already feel your center grasp on his fingers. He aggressively thumbed your clit as he curled and twisted inside you.

“Tom…” You buried your face at the crook of his neck. “I-I’m...I’ll cum.” You moaned through the spasms of pleasure.

“Cum for me, sweetling.” He whispered as he nuzzled on your hair. He moved a little faster this time.

Your lids flung open and threw your arms around his neck as you felt the rush of cum flow through you. Tom didn’t pull out, still sustaining the waves of pleasure going through you. His left hand grabbed your hair and he pushed you in for a fierce kiss, you still moaning and calling his name through the sloppy kiss. Your body gave out a last huge shudder before you fell on him.

He pulled his fingers from you and you, astonished, watched him lick your cum from his fingers. You opened your mouth but nothing came out of it. You moved closer to him but the quivering pain from your center shot through you. You let out a yelp and collapsed on him.

“Did I hurt you, darling?” He tenderly asked.

You smiled as the pain became delicious. You wanted more. You’ve been wondering how it feels to be fucked by Tom Hiddleston and now this has happened, you wanted him inside you. You pulled him closer and started to trail lips on his neck. “Tom…”

“Yes?”

“Fuck me, please.” You nibbled on his neck and you felt his chest vibrate. You peeked to check on him and now his face was raging with lust and sex.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He pulled you to straddle on his lap and lifted you off the couch. With your arms around his neck, he went in for the kiss while walking to the bed. Then he dropped you on the bed, bouncing as you landed. You shucked off the robe as you kneeled by the foot of the bed. You smirked and grabbed Tom by his shirt, your lips connecting with his, and started to pull his white shirt off him.

His hands found the hem of your dress and pulled it off you as well, leaving you with your black lace thong and nothing else. He pushed you back and you laid, letting him crawl above you and him kissing each inch of your skin and stopped at the junction of your thighs. He hooked his fingers and pulled your thong. When your wet crevice was exposed, he pushed your legs apart and went in for the kill.

“Ah! Tom!” You grabbed his curls when his mouth aggressively feasted on your sex. You looked at him and he seemed like a lion lapping on his prey. Your head fell back when he sucked on your clit. “Fuck!” You could feel another orgasm filling the tank as his stubble caressed your folds. Your hips bucked on his face and you started to massage your breasts. When Tom noticed what you were doing, he placed a hand on your breast and started massaging it, making your nipple firm.

“Tom...I’m cumming! Ah, shit…”

As you hit your high, you felt him push two fingers in you again. Your scream filled the room. Tom moaned as he heard you come undone, not even worrying about the neighbouring rooms. He moved upward to meet your lips, his cock was springing, flushed between you. He removed his sweatpants at one point and you didn’t notice. He kissed you and moved his fingers through your orgasm, inserting a third finger, making you scream expletives on his neck as you held on to dear sanity. Your cum dripped to the bed and he cupped your groin as you continued to rock against his hand. Your center was so sensitive that every minute movement would send you cumming.

You locked eyes with Tom as your hand traveled down to his length. He closed his eyes as you work on his already erect cock, pre-cum dripping on your lower abdomen. He held your hand and guided his cock in your center.

Your arms fell on the sheets as he pushed himself into you slowly. Inch by inch, his full cock stretched your pussy. You placed your legs further apart to accommodate him and his wide girth. He trailed kisses on your neck and chest as he let himself in slowly, for now. On the last inch, he bit on your neck as he pushed further, making you scream his name as tears rolled down from your eyes.

He pulled and pushed until he found his comfortable pace. You continued to call him out through the sobs of pleasure, running your hands through his chest or on your breast. He slowly picked up his pace, flicking your clit for time to time, sending shivers of pleasure through you, making you chant his name like a cry of surrender - surrender everything to him. You urged him to go faster and he did, racing to your orgasm.

You raised your torso like how the woman in Loveland raised her body. Your hips rocking against his as your orgasm filled every inch of you. You called Tom out loud with an implied plea not to stop anytime sooner. At that time Tom released his own orgasm in you, filling you with his cum up to the brim.

His forehead met yours, each of your lips parted, breathing out silent prayers of pleasure. He slowly pulled out and crawled a little higher to kiss you. This time, the kiss was slow, sweet, but passionate.

He pulled away from the kiss and wiped the tears off your face with his thumb. “Did I hurt you?” He softly asked.

You smiled and shook your head. “No. I’m fine. I feel great.”

He kissed your forehead, then your nose, then your lips. “I just want you to feel great.” He smiled. He then grabbed the robe and used it to wipe the pool of both of your essences between your legs. He stopped and looked at you, worry written all over his face. “I didn’t have a condom.”

“No worries. I have my IUD on.” You gulped as you think that you weren’t there for Tom in the long run. Anxiety mixed with the high he just gave you.

Tom tossed the robe on the floor and pulled the blanket over you. “It’s okay.” He kissed your forehead. “Whatever happens, I’ll be here right by your side.” He looked at you.

You faced him. “What do you mean?”

“I want that thing I told the old woman back in Loveland to be a real thing. I want us to work on it.”

“You want us to get engaged when the time comes?” You repeated.

He nodded. “But I know you don’t want to rush things. I understand. I don’t mind - OOF!”

Your lips crashed into his. You pinned him down, ignoring the sensitivity of your pussy. You sat on his lower abdomen, your center was starting to get wet again. You pulled from the kiss and smiled. “I’m not in a rush but, yes, I want to be with you.”

He beamed and held you by your hips. “Then I’m yours now.”

“I’m yours, too,” you replied.

**Author's Note:**

> *gifs not mine
> 
> I bet you already Googled how Loveland looks like. :)
> 
> Second smut fic from me! Let me know what you think. (* ^ ω ^)
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other stories found on my page. Visit me on Tumblr too @ whyispistashanuttaken.tumblr.com!


End file.
